Two not-so-blue exorcists
by Nerdy girls
Summary: Halfway through the year at True cross academy a new teacher arrives from father Fujimoto's monastery. At the same time a new student arrives from the cram school after living on the street her whole life. Despite the different lives, they seem to have identical personalities and skill in battle. What will happen to them? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_The flames, sapphire blue whipped up around them, swallowing them entirely in a raging inferno of demon's hatred itself. Imogen was screaming and crying, her eyes partially covered by tears. She was only a baby, little over the age of one. Her mother was screaming too, reaching out for the bleeding figure she knew was her father._

Imogen hadn't understood at the time what was happening. She couldn't talk or walk, all she knew was that it was bad. Bad enough for her to remember for the rest of her life. Father Shiro Fujimoto had found her lying on the floor covered in ash and still crying. He promised to look after her and raise her. He had kept her a secret from Rin however his brother, Yukio Okumura had known about her and they were good friends. Imogen dedicated all her time to becoming an exorcist but insisted she remained hidden in the shadows. She hated being sociable as much as she hated demons. Despite this she could never find in her to hate Rin despite him having no knowledge of her.

She was extremely good at being an exorcist and specialised in demon swords. She had never had the chance to try to craft one but presumed it would be easy with her knowledge on them. She had read many times how to do it. Despite her skill she still remained at exorcist first class. Father Fujimoto had wanted her and Rin to be friends but happily settled to just let Yukio be friends with her as she had no intention to stray too far from the monastery grounds. Now she was leaving for good. After the attack where Father Fujimoto was killed she had stayed away and just visited each day but it got attacked again afterwards. She had to leave soon, she had been lucky that she wasn't there for either but that wouldn't last forever. It was only a matter of time.

Both attacks had been to get Rin but Imogen still couldn't bring herself to completely dislike him at the very least. He seemed too human to be a demon like the ones she filled her time killing. Now she would meet him by becoming a teacher along with Yukio at the special cram school at True Cross academy.

* * *

Megan stood under the bridge, her bow in hand. The demon stood before her was weak and she'd trained herself to kill them. She was only 14 but easily killed any demon she had seen with her bow and arrows. She'd always been able to see demons and when she had ran for help when she was younger she was cast aside. They had tried to give her a home but knew they would take away her bow, the last legacy of her family. Her parents had been homeless but killed demons, her father had used a sword and her mother the bow Megan still uses. At the age of three they had started teaching her to use it but both had been killed by demons a year later. Her fathers demon sword was lost in the river minutes before he died. Megan had ran away with the bow to escape the demon. It was the strongest she had seen although she knew there were some much, much stronger.

She had been offered a place in a special cram school in true cross academy by an exorcist that had seen her kill what he called a lesser demon. Now it was time to go there. Megan was nervous for the first time in her life, all she had was the filthy outfit she was wearing, plain black leggings and a once white shirt. She had to steal food which was risky enough, she couldn't afford to steal clothes as well.

"Are you ready?" Her familiar asked, she was a cat sidhe called Belle.

"I think so." Megan bit her lip, she had picked up Belle shortly after her parents' deaths. "Are you? You do realise your coming with me."

"Okay!" Belle said. It was a kind of telepathy thing for Belle to speak to her. "But I am a demon you know."

"I don't care, I won't go without you." Megan smiled weakly. _Ha! Beat you to the cute cat thing Imogen!_

"Well a good thing is we get three meals a day!" Belle laughed.

"I never waste food but I don't know if I like the idea of eating too much. I might skip a meal or so." Megan laughed, they both knew how hungry they both were.


	2. Ignore if you like- this chapters stupid

_This chapter doesn't fit in, I was really bored so I just did it for a laugh. If you want to keep with the story that makes sense then skip it. After we'll move it to be the last chapter :p ENJOY!_

Suddenly Imogen leapt onto a table and started singing and dancing.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" She shouted then resumed her singing. Everybody looked at her worried then quietly left the room. Imogen didn't seem to notice.

"What the hell's up with her?" Rin asked. No-body could find an answer. Then a vampire appeared.

"A vampire!" Shiemi gasped.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Shura said. "I personally thought it was that familiar of yours wearing a cape and fangs.

"I am Staz Charlie Blood!" He said dramatically then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and his voice became monotonous. "Where the fucks that idiot Yanagi?"

"Who?" Izumo asked.

"Oh my god I want to drink your blood!" Staz said staring at her, in return she punched him in the face.

"Freak." She muttered.

"Fine I'll go! Liz!" Staz didn't seem to care. A little girl with red hair and a metal mask holding a huge axe came.

"Fuck off big brother!" She hissed before a hammer came down and they vanished.

Then another two wierdos appeared wearing green capes.

"Hi I'm Eren!" The taller one said. The smaller one looked as if all he wanted to say was, _I don't give a damn, fuck off._

"Shut up." The smaller one said, punching Eren hard. "Where the hell are we?"

"You're in true cross academy." Yukio said politely although clearly as confused as everyone. "I'm Yukio Okumara, who are you."

"Captain Levi, head of the special ops in the service corps." Levi said, still looking as if he wanted to tell everyone to fuck off. "I don't recall there being any such place within the walls."

"Which walls?" Shiemi asked.

"You mean we're outside the walls?" Eren seemed to be very excited.

"If we are then where are the titans?" Levi said, this seemed to make sense to the two strangers. Shura pulled out a sword from her chest and beheaded Eren and Levi.

"What the hell?!" They all shouted at her.

"They were pissing me off." Shura shrugged. Suddenly theb whole building blew up, killing them all and Mae Rin, Finny and Bard stood laughing in the distance.  
"Why did Sebastian tell us to do that?" Finny asked.

"Dunno." Bard shrugged.

~The end~


End file.
